


Gaps in the Memory

by rivki8699



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivki8699/pseuds/rivki8699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needed to know, and he can't really even explain it to himself. He'd barely known her, especially not post-bite her, all bouncy curls and bouncy walk and bouncy...everything. But there'd been a possibility there, even if it was just that someone would finally get his Batman jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaps in the Memory

Stiles needed to know, and he couldn't really even explain it to himself. He'd barely known her, especially not post-bite her, all bouncy curls and bouncy walk and bouncy...everything. But there'd been a possibility there, even if it was just that someone would finally get his Batman jokes. So he drew in a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, and knocked. 

And knocked again. 

And huffed. He paused, trying to hear through the heavy steel door. As he brought his hand up to knock again (not for a last time, not by a longshot - he wasn’t giving up that easily) the door slid open just enough to show half of Derek’s face. Stiles jerked back, arms flailing wildly before he brought one hand to his hair in a studied and entirely unsuccessful attempt at nonchalance. 

Derek’s eyebrows didn’t even budge. He didn't speak, or open the door any wider. 

Stiles bit his lip, and rolled his hands through the air in front of him, working up the momentum to speak. “I just. Look, there’s no easy way to ask this. I...” his voice broke. Stiles took a deep breath “I ran into Boyd yesterday, and he said...not that it matters but....” Derek face got even tighter, his expression blanker. “I wanted to know where you buried Erica.” 

Stiles looked away from Derek’s face, down to an absolutely fascinating patch of concrete about two feet to his right. 

When he spoke, Derek’s voice was higher than usual, tense. “I can’t...”

Stiles cut him off with a sweeping arm movement. “You have to. I just...the last time I saw her she was strung up in the Argent’s basement and now she’s dead.” Stiles could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, and kept his face resolutely angled down and away. His eyes had been stinging a lot lately. “I just want to pay my respects.” Stiles ran his right hand through his hair and waited. 

When he finally gave up on studying the floor, Derek looked confused with an edge of despair. 

“I can’t tell you. I don’t know.”

“What?!” Stiles reached out and pushed the door open farther. Derek took no notice.

“How can I not know?” And now Derek was clearly speaking to himself. “I found her in the closet, after Boyd and Cora escaped, and I was holding her” and Derek was holding his arms out in front of himself, cradling his memory of Erica “and then I was chasing Boyd and Cora through the Preserve with Scott.” 

“Did you put her down somewhere? Just leave her...”

“No!” And that was a shout infused with alpha power. “I would never...” He looked down at his arms curled around thin air.

“Shit.” Derek’s eyes lifted, met Stiles’s. “Alphas can take and change memories. Right? Of course right, we saw that happen with Isaac.” Long fingers snapped. “I’m thinking it might be time for another icebath.”

“To find out where I buried Erica?”

“No, Derek.” And Stiles’s mouth stretched into a twisted smile. “To find out if she’s actually dead.”


End file.
